


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Swimming, Dongwoo-centric, Dramedy, Falling In Love, Hoya-centric, M/M, Merperson Hoya, Minor Kim Myungsoo | L/Lee Sungjong, Romantic Comedy, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Work In Progress, and they were ROOMMATES, oh my god they were roommates, rescue romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Jang Dongwoo/Lee Howon | Hoya





	Untitled

**10:27 AM**

"Wait,hyung you did what?!"

Dongwoo tensed slightly at the tone of Woohyun's voice,not really used to hearing the younger male raise his voice in any way.Sungjong thankfully was a bit more patient with the older male.


End file.
